theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 20, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:07 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:07 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:28 Dragonian King HELP IT'S TERRIBLE LILY PEEP ENTER PANIC MODE BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES THROW THE CHEESE PREPARE YOUR NUMBERS You are no longer away. 6:29 Flower1470 ....hey Silly what's up? because im totally panicking right now 6:30 Dragonian King Downsizer Claus landed in his sleigh pulled by Micromanadeer and is gonna attack any day now 6:30 Flower1470 LOL! --i mean that's horrible! 6:30 Dragonian King IKR so we have to prepare and stuff luckily i caught wind of this but then broke it 6:30 Flower1470 ... :rofl: 6:31 Dragonian King YES YOU GOT IT (rflol) 6:31 Flower1470 IT WAS KINDA HARD NOT TO GET oh my gosh im laughing too hard im crying 6:32 Loving77 This is weird... 6:32 Dragonian King It's not weird it's Team Downsize 6:33 Flower1470 My wizard is flying on a hippo with wings. 6:34 Dragonian King ...WUT 6:34 Loving77 Silly I finished the artwork for In The End. 6:35 Dragonian King ooo I wanna see 6:35 Loving77 File:SCN 0023.jpg 6:37 Dragonian King WOOT WOOT nice job I like how you drew Downsizer :P In The End Challenge Sharkbait Shipping is Canon! lol nice job peep eh great job* ;) 6:38 Loving77 Ty :D You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:39 Flower1470 :) 6:40 Dragonian King lily are you excited for christmas? It's only 4 days, 6 hours, 19 minutes, and 16 seconds away 6:40 Flower1470 ... my whole face hurts right now so i cant give you an proper response a proper* 6:42 Dragonian King ooo have some magic silly healy stuff * Dragonian King gives Lily a jar labeled "Pepperhopper's Proper Panented Magic Medicinal Healing Stuff" 6:42 Flower1470 lol i wish that worked this has been going on for two days my nose, forehead, ears, jaw, teeth..... 6:45 Dragonian King :/ You should ask for a new head for Christmas 6:46 Flower1470 and a new digestive system, and new feet, new hands while they're at it 6:46 Loving77 Silllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy 6:47 Dragonian King what 6:47 Loving77 When are you going to use the siggy I made yoooooouuuuuu 6:47 Dragonian King ooo gimme the link and i'll use it 6:47 Flower1470 oh shoot i need to use ine to mine* too* 6:48 Dragonian King :D BOB SENT ME A CANDY CANE 6:48 Flower1470 oh yeah? 6:48 Dragonian King AND ITS ORANGE MY FAVORITE COLOR 6:48 Flower1470 that must make you feel special 6:48 Loving77 Silly's siggy: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillysiggy3_zps613f0ee7.png Lily's siggy: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Lilysiggy_zps46ab3b15.png 6:48 Dragonian King Although he sent it as an anonymous user and then signed his name... 6:49 Loving77 Lily's avatar: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Lilyavatar_zpsf4e87aff.png 6:49 Flower1470 very strange 6:49 Dragonian King oh well his brain gears are a bit rusty if you know what i mean 6:49 Loving77 Lily's profile picture: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Profilepicturelily_zps78e41b2e.png Silly's profile picture: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Sillyprofilepicture_zpseb57a979.png 6:50 Dragonian King I'm gonna start using my siggies on TTK too okay Peep I added it on TTH now for TTK alright peep check out my signature on TTK :D I added it You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:54 Flower1470 It's hard for me to part with my Shark signature ;( 6:54 Loving77 boo 6:55 Dragonian King GET RID OF IT Shark is a lame-o 6:55 Flower1470 :O ! 6:55 Dragonian King Downsizer is better. 6:55 Flower1470 no way 6:55 Dragonian King (xmasdownsizer) 6:55 Flower1470 (no) 6:55 Dragonian King yes way (yes) 6:55 Flower1470 PEEP I CANT COPY THE IMG CODE FOR MY SIGGY I GUESS I CANT USE IT 6:56 Loving77 why 6:56 Flower1470 it wont let me :( 6:56 Loving77 IMGhttp://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/Lilysiggy_zps46ab3b15.png[/IMG] 6:56 Flower1470 darn i mean thanks peep 6:56 Loving77 tea he 6:58 Dragonian King >:O PEEP GUESS WHAT 6:58 Loving77 wut 6:58 Dragonian King BOB WAS UNORIGINAL AND COPIED YOUR CANDY CANE HE PLAGIARIZED YOU :O 6:59 Loving77 uhhh what 6:59 Dragonian King nvm 6:59 Flower1470 lol 7:02 Dragonian King Lily did you know Whale died before the show even started? he's a zombie 7:02 Flower1470 it wouldnt surprise me 7:02 Dragonian King actually he's a vombost 7:03 Flower1470 im afraid to google that 7:03 Dragonian King Vampire + Zombie + Ghost = Vombost 7:03 Flower1470 oh ... 7:03 Dragonian King lol 7:05 Loving77 Bleh I'm bored. I'm going bye You are now away. Loving77 has left the chat. 7:09 Dragonian King ooo but peeeeeeeeeeeep You are no longer away. 7:10 Flower1470 dang You are now away. 7:35 Dragonian King Lily I have more RCM File:Kayhasstinkyknives.png File:Sillyfree.png You are no longer away. 7:57 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013